


A Night for Love

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Versailles (Band), the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From his flowing golden hair, to his crystal like eyes and creamy white skin this prince was the most entrancing man Kai had ever seen. He knew, deep in his heart that he wasn't normal, but that abnormality was screaming at him now as he stared at the prince, filled with the desire to touch him, and to be touched in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night for Love

It was a busy night and Kai was in his element. He loved cooking under pressure and the satisfaction keeping up with the orders gave. He loved the feedback that his waitresses brought him, compliments from many guests and even the occasional request to meet the chef. He always acted with humble pride when this happened, remembering to smile and thank the guest politely. His inn, which he ran with the help of three girls that he hired, was small but well known. They all worked hard, and he treated his staff well. It was a good life and whilst some men might ask why a successful and attractive man like him was still alone, it didn't bother him in the slightest. He didn't want a wife and didn't demand sex from him employees like the vicious rumours claimed. He just wasn't interested in anything like that.

As the dinner rush came to an end, Kai appeared from the kitchen and took on the role of bar tender. Working hard into the night until finally the room had almost cleared and he got to sit down and enjoy a late supper of his own. It had been so busy tonight he hadn't even had a break, though he had made sure his staff had that luxury. He was exhausted but content. His inn was doing well, and he was considering the possibility of extending the building.

“Are you the chef?” a man wearing full armour asked. He was rich, that much was obvious, which made him extremely out of place.

“Chef and owner.” Kai confirmed. “I'm sorry, Sir, but you need to remove that sword.”

“What then would I protect our prince with?” the man asked, bemused by the request to disarm.

“Prince?” Kai stammered, glancing around the room and quickly spotting the table where a beautiful blond man sat beside another guard. It had to be prince Kamijo, he had heard the tales of his beauty. They had seemed exaggerated at the time, now he knew they didn't give him justice. From his flowing golden hair, to his crystal like eyes and creamy white skin this prince was the most entrancing man Kai had ever seen. He knew, deep in his heart that he wasn't normal, but that abnormality was screaming at him now as he stared at the prince, filled with the desire to touch him, and to be touched in return.

“He's waiting to talk to you, but he ordered you finished your meal first.” the guard replied. He said no more before he returned to his table, leaving Kai to wonder what all this was about as he finished his meal.

 

Kamijo was smiling at him as he introduced himself, a blush covering his cheeks as he avoided looking at the prince. Kamijo was the sun, to look at him directly would be blinding. He could barely believe it when he was invited to sit down beside him, the guards moving over to give them space and the illusion of privacy.

“You are the man who cooks here?” Kamijo asked, not giving Kai time to answer as he already knew who he was. “It is an honour to meet you, your cooking is divine. Better than the cooks in the place in fact. Sorry, where are my manners? It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Prince Kamijo.”

“The honour is mine.” Kai said, just managing to form a sentence. “My name is Kai and if I had known I was cooking for a prince I would have made something better.”

“You can make better? I would like to taste it.” Kamijo said. “Which is why I asked to speak to you. How would you feel about the opportunity to work in the palace kitchens?”

“The palace?” Kai stammered, so shocked by the offer that he knocked the table leg and sent the Prince's wine glass falling onto the table. It had been full of red wine, which now pooled onto the table and dripped onto Kamijo's lap. “I'm so sorry!” Kai exclaimed, grabbing a napkin and attempting to control the spillage. This was why he stayed in the kitchen, he was clumsy and awkward and never knew what to say to people socially above him. Now his clumsiness might just cost him his life. He felt like such a fool.

“It's just wine.” Kamijo reassured him. He didn't seem angry, or annoyed. If anything he was amused as he moved away from the dripping wine. One of his guards went to fetch a waitress to clean up the mess, but it didn't make Kai feel any less ashamed as he remained frozen in place. What had he done? His friends would have handled this without issue, Reita would act as if it was no big deal to be offered an opportunity like this and Uruha was as elegant as the prince himself. He was just a mess.

“You must be damp.” Kai said apologetically after everything had settled back down. His eyes just wouldn't look away from the pink stain over the crotch of Kamijo's trousers. They were clinging to him now, revealing the shape of what was beneath. He was endowed as well as pretty, Kai decided and probably had the experience to know exactly what he was doing with it as well.

“When you've seen war, a little wine is nothing.” Kamijo replied, unconcerned by the state of his clothes. That was right, the prince had fought in the civil war that had raged across the country a decade before. He must have seen everything then, but that didn't excuse him bathing the prince in wine.

“You're a prince though, you shouldn't have to deal with clumsy idiots like me.” Kai complained, finally tearing his eyes away from Kamijo's crotch. He was becoming aroused at what lay beneath, but looking up did him no favours. The smile on the prince's lips was dazzling and those crystal eyes threatened to swallow him whole. He shifted uncomfortably on the seat trying to calm himself down. Was it just him or was Kamijo sitting incredibly close right now?

“Anyone who cooks like you is far from an idiot.” Kamijo replied, his eyes falling to the bulge in Kai's trousers. He was aroused, and the prince knew it. Could this get any worse? “You know, I think I will go and change. You can help me undress.”

“It would be an honour.” Kai stammered. What was going on? If he didn't know better then the prince was flirting with him. It was ludicrous, even if Kamijo was like him he should be with a man as gorgeous as himself.

 

Undressing Kamijo had been a challenge to say the least. His hands hadn't stopped shaking once, but when the prince stood before him naked and as aroused as he was he felt a little better. It wasn't just him feeling the sexual energy between them. They were both openly flirting now, but all Kamijo did was request a bath which he was now enjoying a little bit too much. He had asked Kai to stay, and even if he hadn't wanted to he would have found it impossible to refuse him. The opportunity to wash the prince was as exciting as it was terrifying, but the longer he spent rubbing the sponge over his back the more at peace that he felt. He'd spilt wine over the prince, become aroused in his presence and still was but the prince had never even hinted at a nasty word.

“Do you know any stories?” Kamijo asked.

“I'm not so good with stories.” Kai confessed. He knew the normal children's tales of course, but nothing that might interest a prince.

“What about a personal one?” Kamijo asked. “Tell me about you.”

“Oh.” Kai replied. What could he share with a man like this? His life was boring and dull in comparison to royalty. Kamijo must have thousands of stories, he couldn't even think of one.

“A tale of love perhaps?” Kamijo asked. “When did you realise you were into men?”

“I was twelve.” Kai replied. There really was no denying anything. Kamijo could already see that he was attracted to him. They were the same in this respect, two young men turned on in the company of each other. “I had a crush on a boy in town. I knew it was him that I wanted, but my parents laughed it off. I was too young to be taken seriously and when I was older I kept silent. I hadn't changed one bit.”

“Fifteen.” Kamijo said in response. “He was an older guard of mine and I wanted him. I'm a prince, nobody ever says no so I had him in my bed in no time. I don't even think he was like us. It's hard when people are too afraid to say no. You never know if they're genuine or not because all they ever do is agree. If I invited you to my bedroom, you would lie on my bed with parted legs. I think you would enjoy it too, but enjoying isn't the same as wanting.”

“With me it would be.” Kai got out.

“With you I think it would be too.” Kamijo agreed. “But you haven't told me an interesting story yet.”

“There was a boy.” Kai confessed. “A young chef who owned an inn in a small town. A boy who had known he was different his entire life, but somehow managed to fit in all the same.”

“I think it's because he was a good boy.” Kamijo said, “The kind with a genuine and honest smile.”

“One day he met an actor who was passing through town. His hair was jet black and worn long but tied back. He had piercings in his ears and his lip and made his intentions clear. I don't think he cared what people thought, perhaps the other actors knew? It didn't matter, he found his way into the chef's room and the chef needed companionship so badly that he couldn't say no.” Kai replied, blushing slightly. Was this the kind of story Kamijo wanted to hear? It was hardly romantic, but it was his only experience with another man.

“It's not wrong to feel lonely. What did the chef and actor do?” Kamijo asked. “Give me all the details.”

“They kissed.” Kai replied. “His lips were warm and inviting, the cold metal of his piercing adding an interesting contrast. His hands were strong and gentle, his hair soft beneath my, the chef's touch.”

“Did they end up naked in bed?” Kamijo asked.

“After awhile.” Kai replied.

“I want to hear everything. It's such a turn on.” Kamijo begged. As horny as Kai, but without the shame. It was comforting being in his presence now. It was just nice to be around someone who he could be entirely honest with.

“The actor wrapped his fingers around the chef's manhood and, stroked him gently.” Kai finished, blushing red. He couldn't do this after all. How was he meant to explain such an amazing night with just words?

“Show me?” Kamijo requested taking Kai's hand and bring it down over his own stomach. This was it then, his chance to say no. Kamijo would respect his decision either way, he wasn't a man to be feared. He was a man to be loved. Kai's fingers wrapped around the blond's length and stroked him gently. Aoi, for that was the actors name, had been gentle with him at first. His touch soft but experienced, filling him with a warm and comforting pleasure he had never felt before. He had felt safe with Aoi, even knowing he would leave him alone in the morning. One night to feel normal, one night to feel loved. Kamijo was offering him this opportunity all over again.

Gently moving Kai's hand aside, Kamijo stood up and stepped out of the bath. His muscular body dripping water all over the floor. He didn't say a word, waiting for Kai to make a move but the chef was unsure how to react. The prince was everything he had ever wished for, and more. How was Kai supposed to know what to do when faced with an angel among men?

Selecting the softest towel in the room Kai gently began to dry the prince who said nothing though he looked pleased. He must be doing something right, but before Kamijo was fully dry the prince pulled Kai into his arms and kissed him hungrily. As unsure as he had been before, Kai knew what to do now and returned the kiss without reservation. His body pressing against Kamijo's, his hands resting on Kamijo's back as he marvelled how different this was from his night with Aoi. He had assumed a kiss was just a kiss, always the same and always nice. Well this was nice, but it was so different he could hardly believe that it was just the sensation of another man's lips on his own. No better and no worse, it was just special and unique and he surrendered himself fully to the other man.

“Will you come to the bedroom?” Kamijo asked. A question he must have asked a hundred times before. Kai was determined to make Kamijo see that his yes wouldn't come from a sense of duty or fear of saying no.

“Soon.” Kai replied, falling to his knees and taking Kamijo's length in his mouth. He looked up, waiting for a reaction and delighted to see the smile on his partner's face. He had taken the power, if only for a moment, and it had delighted the man who was used to everyone doing exactly what he ordered.

“Please, come to the bedroom?” Kamijo asked again. His voice betraying his need for more. He knew what he wanted, and this time Kai was happy to obey. Stripping away his clothes as he followed the other until he lay naked on the bed to be used as the prince saw fit. “You never finished your story, of the chef and the actor.”

“I prefer the story of the chef and the prince.” Kai answered, feeling his soul been trapped within the crystal eyes. He belonged to Kamijo now, every part of him a willing slave. Entrapped with no desire to be free.

“What did the actor do?” Kamijo probed. “Did he fill the chef's mouth with a cream of his own?”

“Not his mouth.” Kai confessed. “He filled the chef with his arousal, so hard and thick that it really should have hurt. Instead it felt amazing, it rocked the chef's world. A memory he could never forget.”

“The prince will be the same, but different.” Kamijo replied as he gently straddled Kai's chest and placed his arousal against his lips. Eagerly Kai swallowed his length, happy to please. It felt good to be able to do this for the prince, but his obedience didn't come from anything but his own desire to make this man happy. Kamijo was perfection, but he could still bring pleasure to him and that made him feel special himself.

Above him Kamijo was letting out quiet moans, his body frozen as he let Kai do the work. Never once did he close his eyes or look away. He was enjoy the show as much as the pleasure itself and Kai was determined to be remembered. In the morning Kamijo would leave, he didn't want to become another man that the prince would forget.

His tongue darted out, licking the tip, his hand gently massaging the others balls. It was strange to be doing this, especially at this angle, but strange in a good way There wasn't a single change that he would forget this night.

“Close your eyes.” Kamijo ordered, his accent sending a shiver of pleasure through Kai's body. He could literally hear the others need. He did as ordered, feeling warm cum land on his face as the other achieved the orgasm they had worked on together. He was being marked, degraded even and he couldn't care less. If it made Kamijo happy, then he would be happy too. “Beautiful.” Kamijo whispered. His admiration enough to make Kai smile. He could feel cum on his lips, and his tongue darted out to taste the other in his mouth.

A tissue was handed over to him, which he used to clear up only to realise Kamijo had been distracting him from the finger that was been slid deep inside of him. He moaned in surprised delight, parting his legs further and blushing as he realised he must have left the lube out on his night stand. He pleasured himself like this all the time, with his fingers or toys. It made him ashamed to be doing it, but it was a need that he couldn't ignore. When Kamijo pleasured him, there was no shame, only pure bliss and the excitement of what was to cum. He remembered Aoi, how he had lost himself in his arms, and just knew Kamijo would be at least as good.

“Tell me another story.” Kamijo requested, moments before he stroked Kai's prostrate. He got moans, not the story he had requested and a cry of his own name. He stroked Kai again, his free hand wrapping around Kai's aroused length and jerking him off quickly. The pleasure was overcoming the young man, but he hadn't told him a story. “Are you disobeying your prince?”

“No.” Kai whined, “I, there was once a prince. Blond and fair skinned, as beautiful as any angel.”

“Sounds rather arrogant and egotistical to me.” Kamijo replied, secretly pleased by the description Kai had given him.

“He was, he used his fingers when his partner was desperate for his cock.” Kai complained. His body was aching in desire now. He was being tortured by pleasure and from the smirk Kamijo wore, he knew the other knew exactly what he was doing.

“Beg.” Kamijo ordered.

“Please, fill me.” Kai begged, his voice a desperate whine.

“With what?” Kamijo asked, his innocence clearly faked.

“Your large manhood.” Kai got out. “I want to feel you inside me, you're so big and strong. I want to feel you stretching me deep inside. I want to be taken, I want to be yours.”  
“I can do that.” Kamijo replied. “For a story.”

“Another one?” Kai whined. Was Kamijo really without mercy?

“One told only in moans and cries.” Kamijo explained, finally giving Kai exactly what he craved. It was everything Kai had hoped for, and more. He came almost instantly, his body so fired up by the preparation Kamijo had given him. The prince seemed to love the cum on his chest as much as the cum that had been on his face. Was this Kamijo's secret pleasure? It was tame compared to some of the stories Kai had heard about how men made love.

He was entirely spent by the time Kamijo came inside him. The long day adding to his exhaustion and making him feel light headed. It was over wasn't it? His special night with the prince. A memory to cherish forever. He said nothing as he cleaned himself up, surprised when Kamijo's hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Aren't you staying the night?” the prince demanded.

“I didn't think you would want me to stay.” Kai explained, sliding back into the bed and straight into the prince's arms.

“I want you by my side for a long time.” Kamijo explained. “Tomorrow you can give me your answer.”

“My answer?” Kai repeated.

“I came to inn to find the legendary chef. I found him to be everything I heard about and more. Be my chef Kai, I want to eat your food and then you.” Kamijo explained. This could be a real relationship couldn't it? He'd have a man to cherish him through the long months to come. But for this dream, he would have to give up the one he already had.

“I'll let you know in the morning.” Kai replied. The choice was already made. Kamijo wasn't used to men saying no, and he didn't want to be the first. He would be the prince's lover, the prince's cook and if everything went well perhaps he could become the prince's friend. If there was one thing he had learned tonight it was just how very much Kamijo needed someone who would be honest with him. Someone who wouldn't always say yes. That man could very well be him because he was no longer afraid to be in Kamijo's company. The prince was just like him in the end, a lonely man needing someone to share his bed at night.


End file.
